


Simple Solutions

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiser likes simple solutions to complex issues and complex solutions to simple problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Solutions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Simple Solutions  
 **Characters:** Ken  
 **Word Count:** 400|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #546, D-Terminal; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #56, 400 word drabble; Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #47, 400 words  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser likes simple solutions to complex issues and complex solutions to simple problems.

* * *

The Digimon Kaiser inspected the device with a careful eye. It wasn't as complex as a Digivice by any means, nor as mysterious. D-Terminals could be owned by anyone, not just those who knew of the Digital World. He had one himself, though it really collected more dust than anything else. Who would he want to send messages to? His slaves didn't count. He could command them by much more convenient means. 

But this one belonged to that boy who'd managed to evolve a Digimon, and that made it special. Not _worth anything_ , because no one and nothing was worth anything who wasn't him, but different. Worth noticing, just a tiny bit, because it was something he would have to deal with. 

He dropped a glance toward his unconscious prisoner, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he did. He really hadn't expected to capture his enemy so easily. But it had been done and a thousand plans coursed and cooked in the back of his mind. This was just one of them, dealing with the D-Terminal. 

It didn't take more than a few moments to get what he wanted done. No one would even notice that he'd done anything, not without a great deal of effort, and why would anyone put in that effort? 

_Done._ With this, he'd be able to watch messages sent from this D-Terminal, and be able to send ones that would read as if they came from this one. It could prove useful in the case of a rescue. He did expect that sooner or later, his friends would try to find him, though by then it wouldn't do any good. The boy's Digimon would be the Kaiser's slave. He hadn't decided what to do with his prisoner. _Perhaps they could use some more help in the kitchen._

He would also have to inspect this Digimental and see if he could find a way to neutralize it so that this 'Armor Evolution' couldn't happen. He didn't know yet how long that would take, and scheduled it for later, after he'd put the Ring on the blue Digimon. 

He couldn't just slap it on the Digimon. No, he wanted to make certain the child knew who was in charge here. This called for a _production_. For dramatics. 

And if there was something the Kaiser was good at it, it was being dramatic. 

**The End**


End file.
